


Völlig normal

by StarsAndStitches



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Swearing, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAndStitches/pseuds/StarsAndStitches
Summary: German translation of "Completely Normal" by TheSoupDragon/Deutsche Übersetzung von "Completely Normal" von TheSoupDragonSherlock hatte ihn angerufen und war ignoriert worden, also hatte er sofort eine SMS geschickt, die so kurz war, dass John sie auf dem Startbildschirm lesen konnte, ohne das Telefon vorher zu entsperren.'ANTWORTE. DRINGEND. SH', lautete die Nachricht...Nun, was konnte schon Schlimmes passieren, wenn John einen Anruf von Sherlock ignorierte? ... Ach, wirklich? Glaubst du?





	Völlig normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSoupDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoupDragon/gifts).
  * A translation of [Completely Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657985) by [TheSoupDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoupDragon/pseuds/TheSoupDragon). 



> It's my pleasure and my honour to do another translation for the fabulous TheSoupDragon.
> 
> Es ist mir eine Freunde und eine Ehre, eine weitere Geschichte von der fabelhaften TheSoupDragon zu übersetzen.
> 
> Kommentare und Kudos herzlich willkommen!  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

John war mitten in einem frustrierenden Gespräch mit einem ziemlich grummeligen älteren Patienten, der lang und breit über seinen irrelevanten Urlaub in Suffolk redete (das musste John wirklich nicht hören) und weniger über seinen schmerzhaft angeschwollenen Zeh (das schon eher), als ein Handy klingelte. John brauchte eine Minute um zu begreifen, dass es _sein_ Telefon war, das da klingelte, weil Sherlock heimlich Johns Klingelton auf Wagners “Walkürenritt” geändert hatte. Der Patient schaute leicht beleidigt wegen der Unterbrechung, dabei war es doch hochgestochene klassische Musik.

“Oh, tut mir leid”, sagte John, peinlich berührt, “ich dachte, ich hätte es ausgeschaltet!” Er lächelte gequält und öffnete schnell die oberste Schublade, um die Anrufer-Kennung auf der Anzeige zu sehen. Es war Sherlock. Ja, natürlich war er es. John tippte auf den 'Besetzt'-Knopf, um den Anruf abzulehnen, schaltete das Telefon auf lautlos und schob es genervt in die Schublade zurück. Er schloss die Schublade forsch und schenkte seinem Patienten ein gewinnendes Lächeln. “Was sagten Sie gerade?” erkundigte er sich.

Mr. Pinkerton machte ein verächtliches Geräusch, das leicht von einer übellaunigen Ziege hätte stammen könnte. “Mein Zeh. Ich sagte gerade, dass er so angeschwollen ist, seit ich aus Lowestoft zurück bin.”

“Richtig. Ja. Und hatten Sie früher schon mal so eine Schwellung?” John hatte seine Finger über der Tastatur schweben, bereit beim Fragen zu tippen. Und dann hörte er sein Telefon in der Schublade kurz vibrieren. Er versuchte, es zu ignorieren, aber sein Patient konnte das nicht. Es gab eine ungemütliche Pause, und dann fragte Mr. Pinkerton anklagend: “Ist das nicht schon wieder Ihr Telefon, Herr Doktor?”

John bestätigte schuldbewusst, er fürchtete, es sei es.

“Und, müssen Sie nicht rangehen?” fragte sein Patient, jetzt nachtragend.

John riss die Schublade auf und schaute auf die Anzeige. Sherlock hatte ihn angerufen und war ignoriert worden, also hatte er sofort eine SMS geschickt, die so kurz war, dass John sie auf dem Startbildschirm lesen konnte, ohne das Telefon vorher zu entsperren. _'ANTWORTE. DRINGEND. SH'_ , lautete die Nachricht. Und während John draufschaute, begann es zum dritten Mal lautstark zwischen den Linealen und Stiften in der Schublade zu vibrieren. Die Anrufer-Kennung zeigte, dass der Anrufer niemand anders war als - quelle surprise - SH höchstpersönlich.

John blickte kurz zu seinem Patienten, der jetzt mit verschränkten Armen dasaß und John finster anstarrte. “Achten Sie nicht auf mich”, sagte Mr. Pinkerton eingeschnappt, der eindeutig _sehr wohl_ beachtet werden wollte. “Ich bezahl ja nur ihr Gehalt”, schniefte er. _Das_ hatte John schon oft gehört, und er hatte eine angemessene Antwort darauf – nämlich zu lächeln und fröhlich “Nun, wenn das so ist, dann hätte ich gerne eine Gehaltserhöhung, bitte!” zu entgegnen – aber jetzt war nicht die richtige Zeit dafür.

Stattdessen lächelte er grimmig, in der Hoffnung, dass das besänftigend wirkte, obwohl er innerlich wütend auf Sherlock war. Sherlock _wusste_ , dass er auf der Arbeit war, weil John sich vor gerade mal 45 Minuten von ihm verabschiedet und ihn zu Hause zurückgelassen hatte. Und überhaupt, Sherlocks 'Dringend' war wahrscheinlich eine Aufforderung an John, auf dem Heimweg mehr Milch zu kaufen.

“Es tut mir so leid”, sagte John, “das ist mein... es ist ein Anruf von zu Hause. Würden Sie mich bitte entschuldigen? Es muss wichtig sein. Ich schau besser mal, worum's geht.” John glaubte keinen Moment, dass es wirklich wichtig war, aber er wusste, Sherlock würde keine Ruhe geben, bis John abgenommen hatte.

Mr. Pinkerton machte ein verdrossenes Gesicht und zuckte die Achseln, als ob er sagen wollte: 'Nun machen Sie schon!'

John tippte auf 'Abnehmen' und führte das Telefon zum Ohr. “Ja, hallo”, sagte er abrupt.

“Langweilig... Langweilig, langweilig, laaangweilig”, intonierte die gelangweilte, rumpelnde Stimme am anderen Ende melodisch. John hätte ihn gutgelaunt erwürgen können. Jedoch um seines professionellen Rufs willen hielt er die Stimme ruhig. “Ich bin auf der Arbeit. Auf der Arbeit?! Ich habe gerade einen Patienten”, sagte er, obwohl Sherlock sicherlich wusste, das dies beides der Fall war.

“Oh, kein Grund, das Offensichtliche zu betonen”, sagte Sherlock, “ich kann an deinem Tonfall erkennen, dass jemand bei dir ist und auch, dass du ihn oder sie nicht besonders magst.”

“Wo ist das Problem?” fragte John leichthin, in dem Versuch, dies schnell hinter sich zu bringen. Und dann würde er das Telefon ausschalten, richtig aus, und es zurück in die Schublade stopfen.

“Ich hab gerade an dich gedacht”, sagte Sherlock. Wie machte er das bloß, dass seine Stimme noch... _rumpeliger_ klang als üblich?

“Geeeenau”, sagte John vorsichtig, sich wohl bewusst, dass Mr. Pinkerton an jedem seiner Worte klebte und keine Anstalten machte, das zu verheimlichen.

“Ich hab nackt im Bett gelegen und an dich gedacht, John, und mir war soooo... schrecklich... _langweilig_.” Sherlock sprach tief und lasziv, die Zweideutigkeit und die ausgedehnten Pausen zwischen den letzten drei Worten waren volle Absicht.

 _'Oh Gott, oh Gott'_ , dachte John. Offenbar hatte Sherlock beschlossen, dass es Zeit war, etwas Telefonsex auszuprobieren. Warum zum Teufel ausgerechnet jetzt? John presste das Telefon eng ans Ohr und betete, dass sein Patient nicht mithören konnte, was Sherlock sagte.

“ _O-kay_. Genau”, begann John geschäftsmäßig. “Nun, das klingt, als ob–”

Sherlock unterbrach ihn, und er sprach sehr schnell. “Das klingt, als ob du willst, dass ich meinen Mund und meine Zähne an deinen Hals lege und dich langsam lecke, bis du nach Luft schnappst... Das klingt, als ob du mich in dein Ohr stöhnen hören willst... Das klingt, als ob du meinen Atem und meine Zunge auf deinem Nacken fühlen willst... Das klingt, als ob du mich deinen Namen sagen hören willst, so wie wenn ich–”

“ _Ha-mmmm!_ Okay! Okay, ja, gut, das ist gut, ja, äh, ich ruf dich zurück... wir... wir... wir reden später drüber.”

“Du meinst, _später_ wirst du meinen Namen so laut schreien, dass die Nachbarn es durch die Wände hören”, brummte Sherlock rasch, der unangefochtene Meister des geistreichen Einzeilers.

John merkte, dass sein Gesicht jetzt knallrot war, und nach dem Gesichtsausdruck des Patienten zu urteilen, wusste der, auch wenn er Sherlock nicht hören konnte, dass John kein 'Vergiss die Milch nicht!'-Gespräch führte. “Also dann tschüs”, sagte John unbekümmert, während er entschlossen von Mr. Pinkerton wegschaute. Dann legte er auf, schaltete das Telefon aus und riss die Schublade auf. Er pfefferte das Telefon hinein und knallte sie zu. Dann musste er sich darauf konzentrieren, einige der Dinge auf seinem Schreibtisch symmetrisch anzuordnen, ehe er sich dazu durchringen konnte, Mr. Pinkerton in die Augen zu sehen. Aber als er seinen Patienten endlich direkt ansehen konnte, bemerkte John, dass der immer noch mit aufgerissenen Augen und kerzengerade auf seinem Stuhl saß. “Alles in Ordnung zu Hause?” fragte Mr. Pinkerton fröhlich, entzückt von Johns sehr verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck und begierig auf ein bisschen Klatsch, den er später seiner Frau erzählen konnte.

“Ja, fein. Fein. Völlig normal. Gar kein Problem. Richtig. Ihr Zeh?” John zog die Tastatur zu sich heran, um ganz deutlich das Thema zu wechseln. “Irgendwas rot oder heiß da unten?” fragte er. Oh Gott, jetzt klang selbst die einfachste Frage beschissen doppeldeutig. 'Dafür _bring_ ich ihn verdammt-noch-mal um, den dreimal verfluchten Bastard', dachte John und unterdrückte grimmig ein verlegenes Grinsen. Er fühlte, wie die Röte auf seinem Gesicht brannte und latente Lust sich in seinem Unterkörper zusammenballte. Mr. Pinkerton erkannte, dass er keinerlei Klatschgeschichten über das Privatleben seines Doktors erfahren würde, und daraufhin benahm er sich noch unmöglicher und arschiger John gegenüber. Dieses Mal machte sich John allerdings nichts daraus. Er lächelte einfach gutmütig und machte Zuhör-Geräusche. Während Mr. P weiter über den sehr schlechten Service im Hotel in Lowestoft laberte, stellte John sich seinen Geliebten vor, ausgestreckt auf weißen Bettlaken, sein Haar dunkel und reizvoll auf dem blassen Kissen, die Augen geschlossen, wie seine Hand über seine Brust glitt und seinen Unterkörper hinunter bis... Er musste sich ziemlich fest in die Innenseite der Wange beißen, um den Kopf frei zu kriegen, damit er sich voll in den professionellen Modus zurückzwingen konnte. Verfluchter Sherlock. Der Bastard.

 

 

Er ließ sein Telefon für den Rest des Vormittags ausgeschaltet.

 _'DAFÜR KRIEG ICH DICH DRAN_ ', simste er schließlich in der Mittagspause.

 _'BIN BEREIT, DU AUCH?'_ schrieb Sherlock zurück. Daraufhin schaltete John sein Telefon wieder aus und legte es in die Schublade zurück. Und dann musste er über all die verschiedenen Arten von chirurgischen Nähten nachdenken, bis seine aufblühende Erektion nachgelassen hatte.

Am Ende seiner Schicht schaltete er das Telefon wieder ein und sah, dass Sherlock eine Nachricht geschickt hatte. ' _WANN DARF ICH DICH ZU HAUSE ERWARTEN?'_ , lautete sie.

 _'KOMME GLEICH'_ , antwortete er, schnappte sich seinen Mantel und sammelte seine Tasche hinter dem Schreibtisch auf.

 _'OH JA, DAS WIRST DU_ ', erwiderte Sherlock sofort. Er musste mit dem Telefon in der Hand auf Johns Antwort gewartet haben.

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Johns Gesicht aus. Es war manchmal nicht gerade _einfach_ , eine Beziehung mit Sherlock Holmes zu haben, dachte er, als er das Telefon in die Tasche steckte und den Mantel anzog. Er schloß die Sprechzimmertür und verabschiedete sich fröhlich von den Sprechstundenhilfen. Und es war auch nicht traditionell, beschaulich oder vorhersagbar, dachte er weiter, als er aus dem Gebäude trat. Es _war_ herausfordernd, zum Verrücktwerden, aufregend, unmöglich und manchmal gefährlich. Doch als er seinen Heimweg begann, wusste er, dass er auch dankbar dafür war, dass es eins sicherlich niemals war: völlig normal. Gott sei Dank für nicht-normal, dachte er und grinste wieder. Denn _das_ wäre langweilig.

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen! ♥  
> Wir freuen uns über Eure Kommentare und Kudos!


End file.
